Chisme
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato acaba de poner un pie en la tierra cuando su mejor amigo le llama. Mientras le ve comprar cosas que claramente son para chicas, le cuenta un chisme del que conocerá todo y cada detalle. Ey, pero Yamato no es cotilla. Solo es que Taichi lo explica muy bien.
¡Por fin puedo subirlo! =D

Como dice aquel, mi segundo "Michi". Lo pongo entre comillas, porque tengo un tercero "chismeando" (?). Ahora cuando lean entenderán xD.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en las celebraciones del topic Michi del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

Las palabras que opté fueron las siguientes: "pasión" - "kamasutra" - "sexto sentido"

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título: Chisme.**

 **Pareja:** Michi (Con Sorato y Takari entre medias)

 **Género:** Romance / humor.

 **Categoria:** M.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, lenguaje Soez en una parte.

 **Disclaimer: D** igimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabras:** 1.111

* * *

º **Chisme** º

.

—Las mujeres son realmente peligrosas.

Yamato detuvo los palillos que iban hacia su boca para mirarle. Taichi había alargado una mano para sostener una revista entre sus dedos. Se encontraban en una tienda de veinticuatro horas. El segundo había llamado a Yamato cuando este apenas había tenido tiempo si quiera de poner un pie en la tierra. Si Sora no hubiera estado de viaje por negocios, el rubio preferiría estar con ella a estar asustado de ver a su mejor amigo filosofar.

Se enfocó en sus fideos instantáneos y clavó la mirada en las revistas, sin saber por qué demonios estaban ahí, de pie como tontos, rebuscando entre esos papeles que eran claramente para mujeres.

Taichi aferró tres de ellas y las enrolló bajo la axila.

—¿Sora siempre se entera cuando le mientes?

Yamato enarcó una ceja. Taichi le miraba fijamente.

—No suelo tener muchos secretos para ella— respondió tras meditarlo—. Generalmente. Y si los tengo, quizás lo deduzca, sí.

Tai chasqueó la lengua.

—Entonces, sí. Es cosa de las mujeres.

Continuó rebuscando entre las revistas y cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, se volvió para ir a la zona de chucherías. Yamato le siguió mientras bebía algo del caldo de su ramen.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó ya picado.

—Las mujeres poseen un tipo de sexto sentido que pocos hombres tienen. Ni tú ni yo lo tenemos.

—No seas tan exagerado.

Taichi enarcó una ceja.

—¿No? Sora sabe que escondes los cigarrillos en el bajo.

Yamato se quedó tenso, sin poder creérselo. Sora nunca le había dicho nada de eso. Ni siquiera daba señas de que tuviera noción de que había caído de nuevo en el vicio que dejó al poco de nacer su primer hijo.

—Mierda. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Taichi asintió como si fuera la cosa menos importante del mundo. Probablemente para él lo era. Al fin y al cabo, solo era su mejor amigo, no el hombre que se acostaba con ella todas las noches y que empezaba a dudar de que cuando la bomba explotara, amara el cómodo sofá como esos días de ver la tele.

Se frotó con la servilleta los labios, pero continuó con la mirada clavada en su amigo.

—¿Mimi también hace eso?

Taichi cogió unas bolsitas de dulces de gominolas con formas de fresas.

—Sí. Digamos que encontró algo que yo no quería que encontrara.

—¿Porno? — bromeó.

Tai se tensó y cogió otro paquete diferente, girándose para ir hacia la zona de las películas.

—Peor— respondió finalmente. Yamato solo se apartó un momento para tirar el plástico vacío de su cena—. Takeru me trajo un _souvenir_. Ya sabes, de cuando viajaron Hikari y él de luna de miel. No sé cómo diantres pudo comprarlo. Seguramente a espaldas de mi hermana.

Yamato recordó el enlace entre sus hermanos años atrás. Pese a lo esperado, Taichi estaba feliz de que su hermana terminara con Takeru. Quizás, porque los pilló cuando Yamato "amenazó" a Takeru de que si la hacía daño no sería Taichi quién iría a por él. Hasta ahora, había hecho realmente feliz a Hikari.

—¿Qué te trajo?

Taichi se detuvo en la sección para adultos y señaló una vieja película japonesa.

—¿Una cinta porno?

—No— negó Tai chasqueando la lengua—. El título— susurro al ver que los dependientes les miraban ya extraños.

Yamato leyó. Y tragó.

—Kamasutra. ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi hermano?

—Tú hermano— confirmó pasándose una mano por los cabellos y volviendo a la sección de romance—. Me lo entregó a espaldas de Hikari y Mimi. Ya sabes, las chicas son exageradas con esos temas. _¿Porno? Oh, no, por dios. Eso es claramente una ofensa a la mujer_. O: _¿Porno? ¿Es que no te valgo yo que tienes que hacerte pajas con una película?_

Yamato se rascó la barbilla y carraspeó. No sabía que era más divertido, si Taichi intentando imitar a una Mimi completamente airada o pensar en el día en que hizo que Sora viera una película de esas con él.

—Pero ella no lo vio— dedujo para que Taichi continuara.

Yagami asintió y cogió una carátula para leer la sinopsis. Sus ojos leían mientras su labios hablaban.

—No lo vio y llegué a pensar que sería buena idea echarle un vistazo. Me lo llevé al trabajo, ya sabes, para que ella no se percatara. Y tío, unas posturas increíbles. Muchas no sabían ni que existían.

Solo por un momento Taichi apartó la vista de la carátula para mirarle con aquel brillo pícaro tan suyo. Yamato se interesó.

—Quizás debiera de prestármelo. Solo para ojearlo, claro.

Taichi esbozó una cómplice sonrisa que se fue borrando lentamente hasta terminar en un suspiro.

—No puedo.

Yamato le dio un empujón.

—No seas egoísta.

—¡No es por egoísmo! — Se defendió y dejó la película para buscar otra—. Es que… no lo tengo ya. Te digo que las mujeres tienen un dichoso sexto sentido sumamente peligroso, Yamato.

—A ver si lo dejaste en algún lugar obvio. Tú eres capaz.

—No tanto como dejar cigarrillos en un bajo— replicó Taichi enarcando las cejas—. Lo dejé en mi estantería. Donde tengo los libros del trabajo y revistas de futbol que a ella tanto le aburren. Diablos. Estaba bien asegurado. Con la revista del mes de septiembre delante y mi libro de comunicaciones internacionales.

—¿Pero?

—Mimi se dedicó a limpiar mi despacho. ¡A limpiar! Justo ese día y sin decirme nada.

Cogió la película y se giró hacia la caja registradora. Yamato le siguió. Si ya se había enterado de la mitad del asunto, al menos quería terminar de enterarse del chisme.

—Cuando volví a casa me besó pasionalmente. Me empujó contra la pared y tras bajarme los pantalones, me… apretó las pelotas.

—¿Qué? — exclamó sorprendido.

Taichi asintió.

—Me dijo que si tenía el cerebro ahí para pensar que ella quería un hombre de libro y no al Yagami de siempre. Mojó el libro. Lo destruyó.

—Oh. Mierda. ¿Se enfadó mucho?

—¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy comprando todas estas cursiladas? — indicó mostrándole la bolsa.

Yamato lo sopesa, hizo un gesto con la boca y afirmó. Le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarlo y salieron al exterior. El frío le caló los hasta los huesos. Su móvil vibró con un mensaje de su madre para que fuera a buscar los niños.

—He de irme— anunció.

—No iba a invitarte a mi reconciliación— reprendió Taichi sonriendo tan él.

Yamato lo empujó y silbando, se alejó. Días después le llegaría un mensaje de Taichi donde, desnudo, sentado en una cama sonreía feliz. A su lado izquierdo veía el pie de una mujer.

º **Fin** º

 **21 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
